


Bound to Allag

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: G'raha Tia reflects what his father told him, and wonders what his father would think of him.
Relationships: G'raha Tia & His Father
Kudos: 6





	Bound to Allag

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary, Shadowbringers!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIV and also there are a couple lines used from the game.

“Listen, Raha, and listen carefully.”

The boy looked up, up, up, and stared into the eye he inherited. The red eye didn’t look so ugly in his father’s face, but then, their tribe actually _liked_ him. “Yes, Father?”

“Those with our Allag Eye are bound by fate to Allag. As my father told me, so I tell you: our fate rests with Allag. Do you understand?”

Raha nodded. It still didn’t explain why his siblings bullied him, but at least it meant _something_. “Do you know what that means?”

His father shook his head. “No, but I have a feeling that you will discover the truth, Raha.”

The small boy’s eyes widened. “I’ll do it! I’ll find the truth that lies with Allag!”

From that day forward, every bit of spare time was spent studying. He attended the Studium and learned even more about the ancient empire, but not the truth. The truth evaded his grasp, dancing out of reach.

Out of the Calamity rose the Crystal Tower. It was there that the truth began to reveal itself. G’raha Tia was shocked to discover that his family’s eye was more than an odd trait—it was the Royal Eye, a mark manifested from blood. His friend, the Warrior of Light, ensured that the Cloud of Darkness no longer posed a threat, and then the ancients’ wish whispered in his mind.

_May the Crystal Tower… again be a beacon of hope for mankind._

He closed the tower to fulfill that wish, and went to sleep dreaming of the future. Yet, when he awoke, he found the world burning. “I want to help!” he cried, remembering his friend. “I will do whatever it takes!”

G’raha Tia risked life and limb to help finish the preparations for the Crystal Tower. By using it to save the Warrior of Light, the tower would indeed be a beacon of hope for mankind. He prayed it would fulfill the ancients’ wish, even if it wasn’t the way they most likely hoped. His fate had always rested with Allag, but now he would have to take it into his own hands.

“Burn bright again… and live.”

The ancients’ wish and the lost children’s plea stayed with him as he waited. His tower served as hope for the dying First, sheltering the people who chose to live there. G’raha Tia became the Crystal Exarch; he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this. He was never meant to be a leader. The status of Nunh, while not necessarily the leader of the tribe, still afforded a great deal of authority that he happily assumed he’d never have, and thus, never wanted. Yet here he was, gently guiding generations of people as they waited for salvation to come.

He wondered what his father would think, if he ever saw his smallest son like this. Fate had indeed bound him to Allag, but now he stood far higher than he might have dreamed. The little boy in him, the one who didn’t understand why children his age bullied him, hoped his father would be proud. It was tempting, ever so tempting, to reach out and speak to his family, once they came to live on the Source, but he never did. Temptation was not worth the risk of swaying away from his chosen course.

While highly embarrassing that it took several tries to summon the Warrior of Light, it ended up being a boon to have the Scions in the First. It was good for the Warrior of Light to have familiar friends, but they were also helpful in reaching people he could not. Feo Ul was his friend, yes, but Feo was considered an odd one among the fairies—Urianger came to be more than his accomplice in hiding his identity. Thancred’s rescue of the Oracle meant they had one more ally on their side. Y’shtola, though she didn’t trust him, would still do everything in her power to understand Rak’tika and help the people there.

The twins, so young and full of energy, did their part too, in ways only they could. He found himself wishing he could do the same, but then life at the Crystarium would remind him that his home needed him. It was better to leave the investigation of Kholusia and Amh Araeng to them. Besides, he had already spent quite some time in both locations in the past.

When he first arrived in Norvrandt and began exploring as far and as long as his body dared, he was reminded of those who expanded their tribe’s territory. What would his father and grandfather think of where the G tribe had traveled? Not that he would be able to claim anything, as his family was long dead and his identity had to remain a secret.

Even from her.

His friend arrived on the First and set the wheels in motion. How long had he waited for this moment? Kneeling before the Warrior of Light, he begged, “Cast down the Wardens, and restore darkness to the First!”

He saw her take a deep breath, rally herself, and answer, “I will be the Warrior you need.” And she was. She fought and fought, ceaselessly trying to help a world that wasn’t hers. Even at great risk to her person, the Warrior of Darkness pressed on. That was something he’d always admired.

When the time came for him to complete his plan, he wondered what his father would think. _Is this the fate bound to Allag that you imagined, Father? I’m doing this to save our home._ No one knew much about what happened to Sharlayan when he woke, but he believed that they were probably wiped out by war and the Black Rose. If he saved the Warrior of Light, then perhaps his family would be spared as well. He would never know, of course, but he still wanted to believe.

“Thank you, for fighting for this world… for believing…”

Fate had brought him to this moment. Hope for a better future allowed him to lay down his life. He would gladly go into that gentle night if it meant his friend could be saved and his people free at last. If history remembered him at all, it would be as the man who brought hope to not one but two dying worlds. The hope held within the Warrior of Light. _That would be enough,_ he thought.

Destiny had other plans, however.

Emet-Selch shot him as he scrambled to think and functioned, he managed one thought: _not like this. It wasn’t meant to be like this._ How would his friend live if he did not steal away the Light? The Warrior of Light could not do what the lost children asked— _burn bright again… and live_ —if he did not prevent the terrible corruption from the Light.

When he woke again— _if_ he woke again, he realized—his failure would have wrought so much catastrophe that it was certainly going to make the world unrecognizable. _I’m sorry, Father,_ he lamented as he lost consciousness. _I have failed everyone._ At least he would probably be dead before he saw his friend die.

“Raha, wake up.”

G’raha Tia made a groggy noise. His father must have caught him staying up late again. He just wanted to know the truth that rested with Allag, the truth behind the red eye that ran through his family. But he was so, so tired… did he have to get up?

“Raha, _wake up_.” 

With a gasp, his eyes flew open. His father stood before him, smiling. It was then that he realized he hadn’t fallen asleep studying, but had been shot by Emet-Selch. At this, he scrambled to his feet.

“I have to go back!” G’raha looked around them frantically, searching for a way out of the blackness. “I have to go, my friends—they need me—”

“I am glad to see that you are the same as ever, Raha,” chuckled his father. “Always eager, always in a hurry.”

“They could die,” he answered, his voice strained. 

“You know the way out of here already, son. Just stop and breathe for a moment.”

He did as he was told; he stood still and breathed deeply several times. His father was right, he _did_ know how to get out and return to his friends. It was as easy as reaching out to push the door open.

But…

“Father, I must know… Have I made you proud?”

His father’s smile widened, and he put his hands on G’raha’s shoulders. “Of course you have,” he said. “You always made me proud, my precious son.” Then, with a gentle pat, he let go. “Now it’s time to go, go save your friends.”

“Goodbye, Father,” G’raha Tia said, and took a step forward.

It was time to fulfill his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? This was on the shorter end because I meant for it to be in a zine, but that didn't work out. 
> 
> ShB is a particularly special story for me, as with many of you, I'm sure. I wanted to bring together the parts of the Crystal Exarch's life, and ponder over some of his motivations. This was fun to write, since I've always wanted to relate at least one character to a parent!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
